Rebellion
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Dans le monde d'Hyrule, existait une noble tribu vivant dans le désert Gérudo. Cependant ils furent tous exterminés. Sauf un. Un homme élu des déesses qui réclame vengeance et tente de se rebeller contre le monde.


**Rébellion.**

_Remerciement : A tout mes jeux de Zelda, à mon moment de déprime, à ma bouteille d'orangina que j'ai pas arrêter de boire pendant la rédaction et aux adorables reviewveurs qui m'écrivent._

_Note: Voici mon seul et unique écrit sur ce fandom. Il est vrai que j'adore jouer à ses jeux mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours des idées glauques sur Link et la blondasse qui lui sert de princesse. (Désolé pour les fans de la princesse Zelda, mais celle ci m'écoeur à un très haut niveau). Au début j'avais envie d'inclure un personnage imaginaire, cependant je trouve beaucoup plus rationnel de garder ceux que vous connaissez. Allez, bonne lecture ! _

_Résumé : Dans le monde d'Hyrule, existait une noble tribu vivant dans le désert Gerudo. Cependant ils furent tous exterminés. Sauf un. Un homme élu des déesses qui réclame vengeance et tente de se rebeller contre le monde._

* * *

><p>Se rebeller... Pourquoi pas ? Le monde est vil et cruel de nos jours. Mais contre qui vais-je le faire ? Personne ne m'écouteras, la société est bien trop occupée à ramasser le moindre rubis dans sa poche. Je ne suis qu'invisible parmi cette masse d'habitants. Un être qui entend tout, qui voit le malheur comme le peu de bonheur accorder. Je suis bien né dans ce monde mais personne ne m'aperçoit ni me distingue.<p>

**Derrière les belles histoires de princesses et de charmant héros, se cache une part d'ombre que personne n'y prête attention et s'efforce d'oublier bien vite. Sauf moi...**

C'est vrai ! Qui voudrait s'intéresser à la vie d'un simple être ou d'une population différente de la sienne ? Pas la peine de répondre je connais parfaitement la réponse. De toute manière, ce n'est pas important pour vous, de savoir que toute une civilisation et une race ait disparu à cause d'un jugement prononcé par des êtres riches se croyant supérieur aux autres et tout puissant.

**Tout cela à commencer par un crime, un soit disant abominable crime d'un des miens. Et nous avons été obligés de payer le prix à sa place. Juste pour donner l'exemple parait-il. Malgré tout cela, quel analyse en retirez vous ? Rien... Rien de bien en tout cas.**

C'est pour cela qu'après des années de silence, je reviens plus haineux que jamais. Je ressort des profondeurs obscurs des ténèbres. Attention être dit de lumière, je suis aussi obscur que votre cœur est noir. Moi, l'unique survivant des créatures des ténèbres quitte le monde de noirceur auquel vous m'avez plongé pour envahir le votre.

**Je me rebelle, ne supportant plus votre doctrine ni vos actions. L'heure est venu ! Vous allez réparer vos crimes. J'ai beau n'être que seul, mais cela m'as permis de décupler mon sentiment de vengeance. De quel droit avez vous condamner et décimer un peuple pacifique pour rien ?**

Je n'attends aucune raison de votre part. Je vais seulement vous faire comprendre les souffrances que j'ai endurer. Et à ce moment là, vous saurez enfin que vous avez fait de moi un monstre et le regretter. Je serai un démon destructeur venu pour anéantir la lumière. Enfin si cette fameuse notion de lumière existe. Mais j'en doute fort.

**Vous êtes des criminels près à tout sacrifier et se cachant derrière vos belles paroles. Tout comme ce pauvre enfant devenu malgré lui un élu des déesses. Le transformer en meurtrier dès ses 7ans, quel exploit ! Cela me donne envie de vomir.**

Sacrifier des vies pour sauver vos vielles carcasses, que c'est pitoyable ! Tout est question d'argent ici. A la fin, ça ne gênera plus qu'un gamin se prostituera pour survivre. Non puisque vous serez confortablement en train de dormir dans une charmante maison avec des coffres forts bourrés de frics.

**Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous dire à par ceci : Il est trop tard pour réparer vos dégâts ! Vraiment trop tard... Moi créature des ténèbres et ex-Gérudo est bel et bien là. Et mon cœur réclame vengeance !**

Des cris, des pleurs, des souffrances sont ancrées au plus profond de mon âme. De plus rien ne les tarira ni les éteindra. Rien, même pas votre sang versés sur les pavés de votre ville. Malgré cela, il faut bien que je me rebelle contre vous pour essayer de calmer les hurlements de douleur qui sont graver dans ma mémoire depuis le génocide des Gérudos à cause d'une stupide erreur de discernement de votre part.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Oulala... En me relisant quelques jours plus tard, je trouve que j'étais en totale déprime vu ce que j'ai écrit. Au début je pensais ne pas publier mon histoire mais une de mes amies est tombé dessus par hasard et m'a conseiller de le faire partager malgré le fait que c'est... très sombre. Donc je m'y lance et tant pis pour les pots brisés que je vais récolter.<em>

_En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu, malgré que j'en doute fortement. Allez au revoir et à la prochaine ! =)_


End file.
